Blonde Bombshell At Goode High
by One Fandom Is Not Enough
Summary: So basically Annabeth transfers to Goode High (Percy's school) after the wars to surprise him yadayadayadaya...I know it's cliché but oh well. Meant to be a one-shot but can be continued if you want me to.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth at Goode High**

**This is just a short one-shot fan fiction that I wrote shortly after joining the PJO fandom. I was 'inspired' after reading waaaaay too many 'Annabeth at Goode' stories that didn't go how I wanted them to. So I wrote my own. YES I KNOW, IT'S REALLY REALLY CLICHÉ BUT OH WELL. It may not be very good coz I wrote it ages ago but meh.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

High school for all intents and purposes, was usually out to kill me. But this year was different. I was going to attend Goode - _Percy's s_chool. I was looking forward to it and I was keen to see the look on Percy's face when he saw me, he didn't know I had transferred.

I smiled as I got out of my car, the mere thought of Percy had me grinning. After everything we went through over the summer, the few days that we had been apart seemed like an eternity. I couldn't wait to see his gorgeous, tousled black hair or feel his strong, muscular arms around me. I felt kind of empty without him, not to mention slightly panicked at the possible prospect of loosing him.

As I walked up the steps of Goode High, I took in my surroundings. I got a few glances from people as I was new but it didn't prepare me for what happened when I walked through the double doors.

I pushed open the doors and walked into the corridor lined with lockers. The eyes of the entire student body turned on me. Conversations stopped abruptly and and heads pointed in my direction.

I began to panic internally. Had I done something wrong? Was there something bad about my outfit? I was wearing my grey top with the silvery outline of an owl on it, it clung to my body in all the right places, a small over-the-shoulder brown, leather bag and black converses. I had no make-up or jewellery on except the owl earrings Percy got for me on my birthday and of course, my camp necklace.

What the Hades was I doing? Annabeth Chase _never _freaks out. I lifted my head up an looked straight back at the people that were staring at me. Inoticed that the boys were mainly checking me out, the girls without too much make up eyed me with curiosity, and the girls who stood caked in make up and ridiculously revealing clothing looked at me in...envy?

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

How my locker was already strewn with rubbish, I don't know. My locker was open and I glared at it's contents. The open door of the locker thankfully blocked out most of the annoying people around me, including the double doors at the end of the corridor. Unfortunately, my friends next to me could see the shameful mess that my locker was.

"Dude, you've only been here like, 2 minutes, what the hell happened?" came the ever-supportive voice of Tom.

The inside of my locker had pictures from camp taped on it. Most of them were of me and Annabeth. One was after out first quest, we were twelve, had our arms around each other and grinning at the camera. Another was a group photo of Camp Half Blood. There was Grover, Travis, Connor, Katie, Malcom, Will, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris and practically all of Camp Half Blood to be honest. A few of the faces were painful to look at because they had died in the wars, Silena and Backendorf in particular. Both me and Annabeth still had matching grey streaks in our hair, so it must have been the summer after we saved Annabeth and Artemis. There was also one with some of our newer friends. Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Jason and Reyna smiled at the Camera - Reyna rather coldly, but still smiling, so it counted. I sighed and wished once again, that I was with Annabeth. I always felt incomplete without her bouncy princess curls, intense grey eyes and constant teasing. But even more so after an even-more-life-threatening-than-usual summer, I felt like I needed her and that she was in danger.

A voice brought me back to reality.

"Hey Percy, did you hear, Laura's throwing a party this Saturday, the whole year's invited."

"Uh huh" I nodded absentmindedly, my mind still on Annabeth.

Laura was a girl in our gang who loved throwing parties. She was quite pretty with long, brown hair and deep brown eyes, but she had nothing on Annabeth. I frowned, everything that I thought of, I subconsciously linked back to Annabeth. I really needed to snap out of it, or I would be in a daze for the rest of the year.

I must have frowned more fiercely than I meant to because Zach raised an eyebrow and said

"You okay dude? Not like her parties or something?"

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts."

"Didn't know you were capable of thinking, you doofus." put in Olivia, rolling her eyes. Gods, she reminded me so much of Annabeth it hurt.

"Percy?" came a timid voice behind me. "Are you free this Friday?"

I groaned inwardly but put a 'sorry' face on, "Sorry Hazel, I've got swimming training."

Her face fell. "Well maybe another time."

Hazel was seriously pretty with raven-black, straight, very long hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore minimum make up and decent clothing, but she didn't even start to compare with Annabeth. She walked away, disappointed, and I, once again, felt bad for turning her down.

Tom, Zach, Harry, Toby and Joel looked at me like I was crazy (again).

"Seriously dude, why do you keep turning down like, every single girl who asks?"

"I would have said yes, Hazel's like one of the few girls in the 'popular crowd' who isn't a complete bitch." remarked Harry.

"You could probably get any girl here, regardless of whether or not the they had a boyfriend. I bet you that if you went and asked them that they would ditch their boyfriends like that."

Toby snapped his fingers to add emphasis.

Lucia laughed. "You could probably even turn every straight boy gay as well, just with a bit of-"

I sighed, cutting her off. "I though we had cleared this up. I. Have. A. Girlfriend!"

Joel raised his eyebrows. "You know, I'm starting to think you're making her up. Your 'beautiful girlfriend' with blond, curly hair-"

"Stormy grey eyes-"

"Slim but tall and lean body-"

"Perfect face-"

"I mean you make her sound perfect-"

"Almost too perfect."

"She is!" I grinned. To be honest I still couldn't believe that she had said yes when I asked her out.

"But you make her sound like, I dunno, half-Goddess or something."

I badly disguised my snort of laughter as a cough. "Thanks for the vote of confidence guys."

"Dude," said Toby very seriously."Are you gay or bi or something? We would totally respect you if you...came out, you know?"

I stared at him disbelievingly. "_What_?"

"Okay sorry" he said hastily "But it is a possibility."

I was still staring at him in disbelief. "Look, I have photos!" gesturing to the ones taped inside my locker.

"They could have been photoshopped" pointed out Olivia.

I snorted for real now. "You think that **I **could be bothered to do that, much less have the skills to do so?"

"You could have paid her to stand in the photo with you." said Laura. Was it my imagination, or did she seem hopeful when she said that?

"I wouldn't have don that for a stupid photograph! You know me well enough to know that, don't you?" I said in exasperation.

"Well, you could have bribed her some other way." stated Tom.

"Or blackmailed!" helpfully added Lucia.

"I dont blackmail!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever, but here is no way that that girl is your girlfriend." declared Zach, studying the photos.

"I thought you just said that I could get any girl I wanted." I said, confused.

"Any girl you wanted _here." _corrected Harry. "But there is no chance you could have that girl."

"Phew, she's just too hot." said Zach, appreciatively looking at the photograph of me and Annabeth in the pool at Camp Half Blood. Lucia looked stonily at Harry, who was her boyfriend, as if daring him to look at the photo. Harry wisely avoided turning his gaze to my locker.

"Is she a model or something?"

"I bet dh's just off some website somewhere and they just photoshopped you into the picture."

I gave up.

I sighed and leant back against the locker, wishing Annabeth was with me. She'd lean her head on my chest and play with her camp necklace, like she always does when she's bored. She'd lace her other hand through mine and hum with her stunning eyes half closed.

Closing my eyes, I rested my head on the metal lockers and remembered the first time that we'd kissed. My body had felt like I was melting and I felt elated. A warmth started at the small of my back, and slowly spread, tingling through my body, like it had on that very day.

I opened my eyes due to the earth shattering _silence _that had suddenly fallen upon everyone in the corridor. I followed their gazes, all of which were trained on a lone figure who stood in front of the double doors.

She looked even more impressive than I remembered.

Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

From my locker, I had an excellent view of him.

Percy Jackson.

Ultra fit hottie, popular, friendly, captain of the football team and captain of the swim team. I went to every swim meet Goode had, just to see his rock hard abs and toned body.

I smirked to see him once again turn down Hazel. He never accepted anyone's dates or offers but it was obviously because he didn't want to confess his love for me just yet. He also claimed to have a girlfriend in San Francisco, but even I knew that that was bullshit. No one had ever seen her and the way he described her, he just didn't make her seem real.

Why he didn't accept my offers, I don't know. I was very popular and _very _rich. Today in particular, I had tried to show some skin in my outfit, for his benefit, I knew he loved it. I had also tried massively with my make up to impress him.

Aw. He was teasing me by pretending to ignore me, I knew he couldn't keep his eyes of me for long.

I groaned in longing as he leaned back on his locker with his gorgeous green eyes closed dreamily. He wore a navy v-necked t-shirt, black jeans and grey converses. He seemed to have just lost an argument with his friends and was trying to think of a solution. His eyebrows scrunched up as if he was thinking really hard (cute!) and then a slow smile spread across his face. I knew he must be thinking about me and what he would do when-

A girl walking through the double doors.

I admit, I grew jealous looking at her. She was definitely new. I would have remembered seeing her if she'd been here before. She wasn't the type you could easily forget. Her golden hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a few curls framing her face. It was obvious that it was naturally curly and blonde, you can't get that effect from hair dye or curlers, trust me, I've tried. The same with her tan, she had such tan that could not have come from a tanning bed, it was completely natural. Her long legs stretched out of her denim shorts and her muscles rippled visibly at the simple act of walking. Her stomach was completely flat and I bet she had a six-pack. But she didn't come of masculine- the muscles only made her look sexy and powerful. And anyway, her boobs were way to big to even make her seem slightly boyish. The power was emphasised by her eyes. If her eyes had been blue, then she would have been the stereotypical dumb Californian girl, but they were definitely _not _blue. They were grey, a cool and calculating grey. I shuddered as I felt that _nothing _escaped those eyes.

She seemed very surprised by all the attention that she was getting, if not a bit embarrassed. The whole corridor was silent and staring at her, taking in her presence. With every eye trained on her (I would have loved the attention!), she raised her head and swept her eyes round the hall. Whenever she made eye-contact with someone, I experienced it first hand, they grew uncomfortable under her gaze. Like she _was _a being of immense power and beauty so we shouldn't dare look at her. I noticed that she had this sort of aura around her, not physically, but she just oozed confidence and importance. I realised Percy Jackson had the same sort of effect about him too.

Her gaze lingered on Percy (no doubt checking him out). But instead of winking or flirting with him, she just raised an eyebrow expectantly, as if she already knew him.

I glanced at Percy and was surprised by what I saw. Instead of rolling his eyes and turning his back on her, like he normally does when around a hot girl (*cough*me*cough*), he was gaping at her in utter shock. His friends were something inside his locker and then back at _her_.

She smirked suddenly, winked at Percy (aha there was the flirting), and walked down the corridor, not giving anyone else a second glance, even Percy. The crowds of people parted like the Red Sea.

Percy seemed confused for a moment, muttered something to his friends and sped after her.

As soon as they were out of sight, the silence broke and hushed whispers flew round the hall.

Someone yelled "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I grinned. I had been round Goode with Percy and his stepfather, Mr Blofis, in the holidays enough so that I knew my way around. Dipping my fingers in my shoulder bag, I slipped my Yankee's hat onto my head, and ducked, invisible, down an empty hallway.

I loved seeing the shock fly through Percy's face as he saw me, in the brief moment we made eye contact, I couldn't help but smirk at his confusion.

I turned my back to an empty hallway, and turned on my phone. It had been specially made by Leo so that it was completely monster-undetectable.

I had two reasons for using my Yankee's cap, one- I wanted to get away from the prying eyes of the nosy mortals that attended this school, and two- I wanted Percy to be confused. Laughing at the text I received from a highly bewildered Percy, I opened the locker next to me, the one Mr Robertson (the Headmaster) had assigned me.

No I did not yelp like a puppy when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my (invisible) waist.

I couldn't help but smile as Percy murmured in my ear.

"You know, you're not very good at being invisible. Lockers don't usually open themselves and disembodied voices in the air don't usually laugh things."

It was good to finally be back with Percy.

If not somewhat sarcastic.

**So yeah, that was my rather cliché attempt from ****ageees ago to write a high school story. I might continue it if you want me to, you'll get to see them go to that party at Laura's house. Or I might write a completely new High school story. But I'll set it in England (because I live in England and I know how English stories work) and you guys can *ahem* for the first time in forever see a Percy Jackson high school story set in _England!_**

**But only if you want me to.**

**Aaand, please review it, so that my 13 year old self can be proud of them-self. **


	2. Chapter 2: Rumours

**A/N: Okay so…**

**I did decide to carry on with the story! :D**

**By the way, I have never lived in America and I don't think I ever will, so apologies all round if I get like everything wrong about American High Schools.**

**I'll just have to base it on other fanfictions XD**

**Also, I apologize is my writing style has changed since when I wrote the first chapter.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

She looked up and caught my eye…and winked? Since when did Annabeth _wink_?

Then she casually strolled through the crowds, not bothering to look back.

I couldn't believe it like wow what just happened?

Annabeth was here. At Goode. And she just walked straight past me.

Aw Hades no, she did _not_ just ignore me and walk away.

My friends, who had evidently now realised that I had _not _been lying about my girlfriend, stood gaping at her.

"One sec, be right back." I muttered to them and hurried after her.

The corridor exploded with whispers and people watched me as I ran after her.

I now regretted showing her around Goode over the summer, now she knew her way round, it would be impossible to find her.

I smiled stupidly as I remembered that she had been wearing the silver owl earrings that I had bought her for her 17th birthday. It had been a slightly belated birthday present, I mean, we had kinda been in Tartarus at the time so…

I skidded to a halt in the (mostly) empty hallway in front of the English classrooms.

Where the Hades had she gone?

I sent here a quick text on my phone:

_What the Hades? Where are you?_

Somewhere near me, I heard a laugh.

I grinned. I knew that laugh anywhere. It was light and slightly teasing, and more importantly, it came directly from my left.

I turned around to see…nothing. Like literally, there was no one in the corridor at all. I frowned and was about to turn back around when a locker opened.

In mid air.

No one turning the handle, no one pulling it open.

I smirked as a realisation hit me. Oh that sneaky girl, she was wearing her invisibility hat. No wonder I couldn't find her.

Silently, I walked up behind the empty locker. Knowing her, she was probably checking her timetable and lessons whilst she stood there. Otherwise, she definitely would have heard me coming.

I almost laughed as she gave a soft, almost dog-like yelp in surprise as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I could resist telling her that I had outsmarted her on this round.

"You know, you're not very good at being invisible. Lockers don't usually open themselves and disembodied voices in the air don't usually laugh things." I murmured softly in her ear.

I felt her lean back against me, welcoming my embrace as she laughed again. It was melodious and filled with warmth, making me pleased that I had been the one to cause that sound.

"Ah, I guess you got me this time kelphead."

Pouting, I glared at her through the back of her head. I could smell her citrus shampoo that she always used. It was comforting.

"Hey. That's what Thalia calls me. Not you."

"Well I guess I've been spending too much time with Thalia then." She dismissed my complaint indifferently. "Anyway, c'mon, we've go to get to our Form room. Paul made sure that Mr Robertson put me in the same form as you."

I groaned, as if the thought of actually going to lessons physically pained me. Well, to be honest, it felt like it did. "Do we have to? I would much rather stay here like this." I breathed in the scent of her hair again.

She smiled fondly at me, not in the way you are thinking, she was smiling like I was a toddler. It was very demoralizing. She then turned around and grabbed my hand, preparing to drag me the whole way to classes when a thought hit me.

"Wait." I said suddenly, "Paul _knew _you were coming?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and I could literally hear her saying _Wow, aren't you observant today? _with sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

"And he didn't tell me?" I was internally fuming. How dare he? I think I had the right to know when my girlfriend was transferring to _my _school. Especially as were finding it increasingly more difficult to live apart. Why didn't he tel-

"Okay before you go and kill your step-father," Annabeth cut off my internal rant, reading my thoughts as easily as if I was saying them out loud, "I _did _ask him not to tell you."

I gaped at her. So it was her fault I didn't know? How dare she-

She blinked long eyelashes innocently at me and I sighed in resignation. I had never been able to stay mad at her for long.

"Now, come, on!" she pulled me out into the main corridor.

* * *

**Skye's POV-**

I sighed at the trembling Hazel that sat next to me. This was the third time that the great Percy Jackson had turned down her offer for a date.

She honestly looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Ok. Let's get this straight, Hazel is one of my best friends and I absolutely love her…but she does tend to overdramatize things a little too much.

It _was _kind of mean how bluntly he put her down, but seriously? Percy Jackson didn't accept dates from anyone. She didn't need to take it so personally.

I almost groaned aloud as the floodgates stopping Hazel's tears crashed down and she started wailing.

I studied the very interesting paint on the wall of our form room whilst I patted her gingerly on the back.

I tried to make some sympathetic noises in her direction. "There there, Haze, you'll always have next time won't you? I'm sure he will have opened up by then."

"But that's just it!" Hazel looked at me with her big blue eyes shining with tears. "There won't be a next time!"

I frowned, edging slightly away from my hysterical best friend. "Uh…what do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard the rumours?" she asked.

"Rumours?" I couldn't think of any rumours that I had recently heard concerning why Hazel couldn't go out with Percy Jackson.

"You haven't heard them?" asked a snide voice from the table in front of us. I actually did groan aloud as Jade and her gang surrounded me.

"The rumours that Percy Jackson…" started Katrina, who was wearing _way_ too much mascara. Her eyes looked like they were popping out, along with some burnt twigs round the edges.

"…has _indeed _got a girlfriend." finished Amelia. She was looking okay today, I distinctly remember last year she had insisted on wearing an offensively bright, pink jacket everyday.

"Wait what?" I asked. I hadn't heard this.

"She walked in today…" drawled Jackyln. Okay this thing on finishing each other's sentences was really starting to bug me.

"…and the _entire _corridor fell silent." finished Jade.

I hesitated, "Uh…why?"

"She looked…" whispered Amelia excitedly.

"Like a supermodel!" exclaimed Jade.

"Long, tan legs-"

"_Perfectly _curled hair-"

"She _must_ have been like double Ds-"

"_Completely _flat stomach-"

"I swear those were designer earrings-"

"Did you see her _eyes_?" cut in Frankie, who had just walked in.

"No…" I answered cautiously.

"They were scary as fu-"

"I could _feel _her judging me."

"So what's the deal? Is she joining Goode?" I asked, interested now.

They all looked at me like I was stupid.

"Well…duh." said Katrina.

"She kind of is at the school." continued Jackyln.

"And school is where you like…y'know. Learn stuff."

"But you have to…join the school…in order to learn stuff-"

"Okay!" I said exasperatedly. "You don't need to treat me like I'm a baby or something. I was just curious!"

The door to our form room opened and in walked none other than Percy Jackson himself in his all-perfect glory, and the girl that they were talking about.

And boy…they were _not _exaggerating.

Every step she step she took was full of purpose. She looked intelligent.

Her body was literally the body of a supermodel. Long, athletic, tan limbs; muscled yet slender torso; arms firm but strong with perfectly shaped nails on her delicate but skilled fingers.

Her face was just wow. It was completely void of make up, but her beauty was dazzling. _Perfectly _sculpted eyebrows. _Perfectly _shaped nose. _Perfectly _smooth and clear skin. _Perfectly_ styled hair that obviously was not styled, but was natural.

And her eyes.

Now I saw where Frankie was coming from. The were a gunmetal grey, darting around, taking in everything, I think she made eye contact with me at least once. They were so _alive. _And they looked remarkably similar to a storm brewing,

It was indeed intimidating.

**Please R&R. I **_**will **_**update, but the chapters may be as short as this one. Sorry =[ **


	3. Chapter 3: Percy has friends? Who knew

**A/N: Okay, I am _so _sorry! I haven't updated in like _weeks! _But sorry guys, this isn't my main story *grimace* so you cannot be expecting fast updates on it.**

**I apologize once again for any inaccuracies I make about American High Schools.**

**≈One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I wrinkled my nose as I walked into the classroom. I didn't have many memories of schools, I mean I want to kindergarden and I started 1st grade, but other than that? I got my education from camp. I guess if visiting Westover Hall to attend a school dance to find two children of Hades (and getting attacked by a manticore and thrown off a cliff), or visiting two of Percy's schools before he blew them up counted, I'd been to school for maybe...a few days?

I never really wanted to go to high school, if it was up to me I would stay at camp and work on my plans for renovating Olympus. But unfortunately it was there was a necessary requirement that could not be filled if I was there.

I needed to be with Percy.

After Tartarus...the world didn't seem the same. I got very regular feelings of unease for no apparent reason if I turned my back on things for too long. I needed to be constantly moving or I would feel trapped, unless I was with Percy of course.

He got rid of that feeling, I could only ever be truly calm if he was by my side. And it worked the other way round as well, as long as I had him by my side, I would stay calm no matter what the situation. I vividly remember having to face Nyx herself at the Chasm of Chaos, but having Percy at my side enabled me to approach the daunting task like it was a Sunday morning crossword.

I grinned to myself, there wasn't really any downsides of moving in with Percy, other than having to attend his High School that was. Smiling fondly at our interlocked fingers, I allowed Percy to pull me through the masses of people in the bright classroom.

I felt rather uncomfortable, a _lot _of the students were staring at me. Seriously though, have they never seen a new student in their lives before?

Percy bounced on his heels like a rather excited puppy as he led my to a group of people that were lounging around not the back seats. I may not have been to High School, but I've read enough books to know that the popular kids claim the back seats. Percy was popular? Who knew.

There were five boys and three girls chatting, but they turned around as they saw us approaching.

Percy grinned and came to stand next to the tall ginger boy at the edge of the group; he pulled me next to him.

"Hey guys." he smiled smugly at them. "This is my very _real _girlfriend."

The others rolled their eyes at his childishness. The girl with pixie cut black hair and thick, rectangular glasses tilted her head. "So you're the famous Annabeth Chase? I suppose I should say its an honour to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you already."

"Good things I hope?" I said teasingly at Percy, who rolled his eyes.

"There isn't anything _bad _to say about you." he said as he wrapped his arms round my shoulders and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Stop that." I scowled, moving out from under his head. "I used to be taller than you."

The others laughed. "I would have loved to see that. Olivia Martin by the way." smiled the girl with glasses, holding out her hand.

I took it, "You already know my name but, Annabeth Chase."

Percy put an arm around my shoulders. "The others are Tom Lewis,"

He gestured to the slightly short golden blonde haired boy in a blue SWIM TEAM hoodie, who smiled at me.

"Zach Walker,"

"Hi." said he stocky boy with a really-bad-attempt-to-be-flirty-grin on Percy's left with a mop of black curls.

"Harry Sanchez,"

The latino who stood next to Olivia smiled at me. He could't have looked more different to Leo, tall, short cropped hair which could only seen to be slightly curly.

"Toby Reyes,"

"Hey" beamed the boy with straight and quite long blonde hair.

"Lucia and Joel Morris," Percy waved his hand in the general direction of the two gingers that were in the group. Lucia smiled slightly mischievously at me from where she was sitting on Harry's lap.

"And Laura Evans."

The girl in question had slightly narrowed green eyes hidden a large amount of dyed red fringe. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. She was so _obviously _crushing on Percy that it almost annoyed me. _Almost. _I was kinda used to it by now, I mean, this _Percy _we are talking about. Who _isn't _secretly crushing on him (or not so secretly in some cases *cough*Laura*cough*)?

I ignored her irritated looks and grinned round at the group. "Hey would you look at this kelp head, you actually have some friends."

Percy pouted, "You _have _been spending too much time with Thalia. You never used to be this mean to me."

"Really, you think so?" I snorted "Maybe you should dust up your memory a bit. Great to meet you guys by the way." I added to Percy's friends.

"So, you actually go to that weird camp thing with Percy? I heard that Rachel went there with you." asked Toby.

I had forgotten that Rachel went to Goode with Percy. "Yeah, I do. And yeah, Rachel is there quite a lot of the time, but she had to move schools."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Where to?"

"Her father made her go to a finishing school." I smirked. "Clarion Ladies Academy."

They burst out laughing, attracting a few weird looks from the room (great, if there hadn't been enough people staring at us).

"Rachel?" gasped Lucia "At _Clarion?_"

I couldn't help joining in with them. Honestly it was a very strange idea, Rachel with her unorganised but enthusiastic way in her paint splattered jeans, at a posh, fancy finishing school? It was difficult to picture.

* * *

**Harry POV:**

Annabeth certainly was rather easy on the eye. Not saying that I was thinking about her in anyway other than appreciative of her beauty, God Lucia would kill me if I even tried to flirt with her.

Not that my flirting would achieve anything, I mean, she's _Percy's _girlfriend for crying out loud.

Percy was literally incomparable with. He was nice, he was funny, he was handsome, he was good at sport, he wasn't a total dunce and he was popular. Even though he had to go and live with his dad for a lot of last year and so missed going to school at Goode, he was probably still the most popular boy in school.

Annabeth however, appeared to take it to a whole new level. Judging by what she was like in form alone, she seemed quick thinking and quite smart, alongside beautiful and dare I say sexy, rather like Olivia. She even had Olivia's withering sarcasm and it was hilarious to watch Percy at the mercy of it.

Our first lesson was Calculus. Our Calculus classes were put together in order of our ability in math, just like our other math classes. Percy and Annabeth appeared to be in different classes.

"Oh come _on_! Out first lesson isn't even together?" exclaimed Percy. "I thought you said Paul sweet talked Mr Robertson into getting us in the same classes?"

Annabeth laughed and said teasingly. "But we _are _in the same classes. It just that as they are set based on ability at Calculus...I'm obviously in a higher class than you."

Percy clasped his hands to his chest playing mock-hurt. "I am extremely offended Annie."

"Don't call me that." snapped Annabeth wrinkling her nose in distaste.

I raised my eyebrow as the two turned around. Conceited much? Percy wasn't _that _bad at Calculus, either Annabeth was really good at Calculus or she was just big headed. As much as I hate to 'judge a book by its cover' I found it hard to believe that a girl with so much physical beauty could be that clever. The beauty had probably just gone to her head and now she seemed just like a stereotypical Californian blonde. Extremely attractive, but not that bright.

"Form's over, you guys should get to your next lessons." yelled Mr Turner, our form tutor.

Annabeth frowned in confusion. "Aren't form tutors supposed to register us or something?"

Toby shrugged. "Mr Turner just marks everyone in, he's lazy like that."

Annabeth pursed her lips disapprovingly. "But that's endangering the safety of the students in the form. It doesn't follow the standard High School Protocol about health and safety. If there was someone missing and he marked them in then-"

"Shhh." groaned Percy. "Annie, we're not in the mood for a lecture here. And anyway, its not as if-"

"Don't call me that." growled Annabeth playfully, obviously only slightly irritated.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Its not as if anything _dangerous_ is going to happen at _Goode_. I mean nothing that will endanger the students like a _fire _or an _explosion_."

He gave her a meaningful look which appeared to be an inside joke because no one else understood what he meant.

Annabeth just raised an unimpressed eyebrow and sighed at him as if saying _isn't he such a hopeless case?_ "C'mon, we ought to get to Calculus. Who else has Ms Collins?"

"Me and Olivia do." I said helpfully. So she was in my Calculus class? That was the highest set.

Maybe she was as clever as she thought she was. Time to find out.

**A/N: Ugh that was rubbish, are you sure that you actually want me to continue with this story?**

**≈One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


End file.
